ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Брендон Максвелл
Брендон Максвелл - стилист. Работал в качестве ассистента Никола Формичетти, именно тогда он и познакомился с Леди Гагой. В настоящее время занимает должность фэшн-руководителя Haus of Gaga с 2012 года. Работа с Гагой Фотосессии 12-14-10 Nick Knight 026.jpg|1 Nick Knight (14 декабря, 2010) 2-6-11 Mariano Vivanco 016-cropped.jpg|1 Mariano Vivanco (6 февраля, 2011) 3-25-11 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (25 марта, 2011) 7-2x-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I Nymph 002.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (июль 2011) Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|2 Steven Klein (19 февраля, 2012) 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (1 июля, 2013) 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (2 июля, 2013) 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|Inez & Vinoodh (20 февраля, 2014) L'Uomo Vogue Magazine - IT (Nov, 2014) 2nd cover.jpg|L'Uomo Vogue (Стивен Кляйн) (17 июня, 2014) #Ассистент стилиста (Никола Формичетти) #Стилист Клипы Picture 37.png|1 Alejandro (2010) Lady Gaga - Judas 139.jpg|Judas (2011) TEOG-04.png|The Edge of Glory (2011) Y&I-I-1.png|Yoü and I (2011) MTN 2874529.jpg|Marry the Night (2011) 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|2 Applause (2013) #Ассистент стилиста (Никола Формичетти) #Стилист Мероприятия 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 027.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (25 августа, 2011) VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 004.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg|(19 сентября, 2011) AVGT-06.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (23 октября, 2011) 0-0-14 Soraya Zaman 009.jpg|H & M 2014 (5 августа, 2014) 9-22-14 Twitter 001.jpeg|Пресс-конференция Cheek To Cheek (22 сентября, 2014) 10-18-14 Strictly Come Dancing - Performance 001.jpg|Strictly Come Dancing (16 октября, 2014) 12-1-14 NBC's Christmas In Rockefeller Center 001.jpg|Christmas In Rockefeller Center (1 декабря, 2014) 12-2-14 Arriving at The Colbert Report Studio in NYC 001.JPG|The Colbert Report (2 декабря, 2014) 12-3-14 Leaving GMA in NYC 002.jpg|(3 декабря, 2014) 12-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|(4 декабря, 2014) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg|57ая церемония Грэмми (8 февраля, 2015) 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-27-15 Out in NYC 004.jpg|(27 февраля, 2015) Кастом-дизайн The Born This Way Ball Tour Bad Romance 003.jpg|1 The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012) 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg|2 Cheek To Cheek Tour (2014-2015) 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg 12-31-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 006.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 12-30-14 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg AHS Hotel - Chutes And Ladders 006.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) #В сотрудничестве с Void of Course Весна/Лето 2016 Brandon Maxwell - S16RTWC.jpg 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 026.jpg|Bruce Weber (25 июня, 2015) 9-14-15 At BM-NYFW 002.jpg|(14 сентября, 2015) 9-14-15 Leaving BM-NYFW in NYC 001.jpg Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 002.jpg 9-20-15 Red carpet at 67th Primetime Emmy Awards at Microsoft Theater in La 001.jpg|Emmy Awards (20 сентября, 2015) Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 003.jpg 9-20-15 At Emmy Awards Afterparty in LA 001.jpg|Вечеринка "Эмми" (20 сентября 2015) Brandon Maxwell - Spring 2016 Ready-to-Wear Collection.jpg 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 003.jpg|AHS Hotel: Премьера (3 октября, 2015) Brandon Maxwell - SS16RTWC 005.jpg 12-2-15 Frank Sinatra 100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(2 декабря, 2015) Категория:Стилисты Категория:Дизайнеры Категория:Члены Haus of Gaga